


5

by gillasue345



Series: SPN Prompt Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, series end fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillasue345/pseuds/gillasue345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5. Write your idea of how the series finale should go</p>
<p>*Oh gosh. You had to choose the hard one.* </p>
<p>And in those final moments, as the lights in the sky threatened to overwhelm them, Dean could only think one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Describe the smell of the Impala.  
> 2\. Write about a pre-series headcanon.  
> 3\. Write from the point of view of your least favorite character.  
> 4\. Write from the point of view of your favorite character.  
> 5\. Write your idea of how the series finale should go.  
> 6\. Describe a “Winchester special” motel room.  
> 7\. Write a songfic for *character* with this *song*  
> 8\. Write about a pairing you don’t ship.  
> 9\. Write a coda/missing moment from *this episode*  
> 10\. Write from the point of view of the monsters the Winchesters hunt. What bedtime stories do they tell their children?  
> 11\. It’s *this character’s* birthday. What happens?  
> 12\. Write from the point of view of a dead character as they watch over the brothers.  
> 13\. Write an spn fic with the word “water” as the inspiration.  
> 14\. Describe Bobby’s library.  
> 15\. Most heartbreaking headcanon.  
> 16\. Write cavity inducing fluff about *this pairing* (in progress: deancasbenny)  
> 17\. Write about *this kink* with *this pairing*  
> 18\. Write about *this pairing* with *this AU*  
> 19\. Write meta about *this scene/episode/character*  
> 20\. Genderbend *this character* How does it change them? What remains the same?  
> 21\. Write about Dean going to a baseball game with Ben.  
> 22\. What if *character* hadn’t died? Write about what would be different.  
> 23\. Write about *this body part/feature* of *this character* Write it from the point of view of someone who loves them.  
> 24\. Write from the Impala’s point of view.  
> 25\. Write from the point of view of *this angel*  
> 26\. Send me something else if you want.

And in those final moments, as the lights in the sky threatened to overwhelm them, Dean could only think one thing.

He’d failed. _Again_.             

Michael was right. Free will was an illusion. Lucifer was right. No matter what details they had altered, they’d still ended up right here: out of time, out of choices, and out of second chances.

He looked to his left. His brother was already gone. He knew that, but he refused to believe it. Sam’s eyes were blank as they stared unseeing at the world falling apart at his feet, his body finally broken beyond repair.

An old line from a nursery rhyme popped into his head, a memory half remembered from a mother whose face he could no longer recall. “ _And all the king’s horses and all the king’s men couldn’t put Humpty Dumpty back together again, so sleep now, my prince, as the angels watch over you.”_

Dean’s heart squeezed beneath his ribcage… racing wildly towards its final destination. The sky was falling all around him.

He felt a hand wrap around his and looked down to see Castiel, barely hanging on, reaching out to him.

Dean choked back a sob and clutched back. _This was it._ His heart was slowing now, the blood pooling around his abdomen was clotting now. _Soon_ , he thought. _It’ll all be over soon._

Dean let himself fall back, using his remaining strength to wrap himself around Cas. Sam’s body was too far away for him to embrace. “Let me save you, Dean,” Cas whispered, but Dean shook his head, his nose pressing into the top of Cas’ sweat soaked curls.

“No,” Dean whispered back. “I can’t live in a world without you too.”

“I’m dying, Dean. My only job is to save you. Let me.”

“No, heal yourself.”

Cas sighed, “Then let me come with you. Don’t make me live without you.” 

Dean was crying. He turned onto his back and reached out for the angel blade.

He barely had enough strength lift the blade to Cas’ throat. Cas looked him in the eye one final time, the lights of the dying angels around them making them a bright, impossible blue. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Dean’s. “No one has ever loved you as I have loved you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean kissed him then, because he had to. And what did he have to lose now anyway?

“I’ll see you on the other side Cas.”

“I’ll be waiting for you on that blacktop, with Sam.” They kissed once more.

With that Dean plunged the blade through Cas’ pure, _good_ heart. A single tear feel onto the cold steel as there was a burst of bright light.

Cas’ grace surrounded him in death, and for one brief moment Dean felt peace. Almost as if a pair of ragged wings had wrapped him up in safety.

The white light blinded him to the fire beginning to lick at his legs. He didn’t feel the flames. He didn’t feel anything. He stared up at the stars one last time and inexplicably, he thought he saw Chuck reach down in that last raw moment, a pillar of pure white light, of grace.

_I’m sorry Dean_ , he thought he heard before letting his green eyes fall shut, his final breath escaping.  

He was finally free.


End file.
